Roses are worth the thorns
by Youko's Water Vixen
Summary: The 1st 2 chapters is all about my OC and Kurama (romance) the next couple of chapters is Mystery. Future love possibilities for most charecters. I am not giving away the story this time so I am changing the pace of plot and the title will make sense
1. Our past together

Disclaimer: no I do not, nor have I ever owned YuYu Hakusho but you see all the charecters that arent in the show but are in my fiction THEY ARE MINE, oh and Rose Vixen is absolutely a completly new character this is not a sequel to anything I just like that name. Oh and read carefully so you don't miss her charecter description. And I did not use human years in this chapter.

Roses are worth the thorns

Our past together

Rose Vixen was from the southern tribes of Fox demons (Youko Kurama was from the north). Her mother Ivy Vixen was the tribe leader and as her daughter Rose was next in line to become the leader, but Rose was only 4 and did not have anything to worry about but she did have to attend the annual trip to the land called Rie. This was a place where the North and South tribes met every year to discuss war plans against any new intruders into thier territory, this year it was to discuss the Neko who had long wanted to wage war against the Kitsunes.

When they finally arrived at Rie the tribe elders began to speak of things that did not intrest her so she wandered off to a nearby river. She met a group of small monkey demons who seemed to be having alot a fun.

"hey, can I play with you guys?" asked Rose Shyly

The demons huddled for a second and answered -

"no"

" well why not ?" asked Rose angrily

" because our parents say that fox demons are cruel and heartless" said the monkeys

" well that is simply not true" said Rose firmly

" OH! so you are calling our parents liars huh?" asked the Monkeys shocked

" n-n-n no" stuttered Rose

But it was too late the monkey demons proceeded to surround her, glaring at her evily.

" what are you monkeys doing? I thought I told you to stay away from this river when I come around these parts" said a voice

Rose and the monkeys turned to see a 5-year old Youko Kurama standing there grinning.

" come on, I mean I only come here once a year" said Youko calmly

" w-we are s-s-sorry s-s-sir we'll leave now" said the monkeys

" well, I am feeling generous so I'll let you leave" said Youko

The Monkeys decided to run before the fox changed his mind.

" thankyou for saving me" said Rose Shly

" yeah, so what's your name? mine is Youko"

" Rose" she answered with shyness still in her voice

" umm, so your from the southern tribes?" asked Youko his golden eyes peering into her soul

" yes" answered twirling her long brown hair

" I turned five yesterday how old are you?" asked Youko

" four" said Rose her red eyes never leaving him

" well, when is your birthday?" asked Youko impatiently

"in two human weeks" answered Rose

" cool, our birthdays our close together!" exclaimed Youko

"yeah" said Rose smiling weakly

" I can't shake the feeling that you are scared of me" said Youko

"oh, really" said Rose taking a step back

" yes, really" said Youko taking a step foward

" well why is that?" said Rose backing up

" maybe because you keep moving back" answered Youko stepping foward

By this time Rose had her back to a tree. Youko leaned foward and they shared a first kiss. Rose turned and when she was sure that she wasn't blushing anymore she turned back only to see that Youko was already gone. She faced the tree and carved into it _Youko and Rose forever._

The next year a Neko and Kitsune war broke out and there was no time for the annual meetings. Ivy Vixen died and Rose became the tribe leader at the age of 6. By this time Youko ran away from his tribe with a bat demon named Kuronoe. Youko wanted freedom from his tribes rules and Kuronoe wanted to escape an arranged marrage. Rose won the war against the Neko and many other wars the Kitsune had to face. Such as the war against the trespassing Ningens and the ever annoying Monkey tribe. Rose became a hero for her people by the time she was 16. But what had Youko accomplished? He had become a legend, a so called king of thieves the nameYouko Kurama struck fear into the hearts of many. But a legend and a hero bring good prices to bounty hunters. One particular bounty hunter wanted both Youko and Rose as his prize so he lured them both to Rie.

Youko sat by the river waiting for what he had come for. Since Kuronoe had died he had no more fears of being captured so he carelessly walked right into the obvious trap, he didn't really care what was in store for him. That is until he saw her. She walked up to him her brown tail playfully twirling around.

" leave" he said coldly

" hey, I was invited to this party too" said Rose

" this is a trap and you should leave" said Youko

"well you are here" said Rose

" fine, die if you want it's not like I care" said Youko

" you honestly don't remember me" said Rose

" no, I don't" answered Youko

But she did not have time to tell him who she was because she was shot. The same bullet cut right through her body and into his.

" I guess that saying was right, you can kill two birds with one stone" said the Bounty hunter

Youko's vision started to fade but not before he saw the carving on an old tree.

_Youko and Rose forever._


	2. Brook Knowle

Roses are worth the thorns

Brook Knowle

Brook Knowle was an exange student from America her parents had named her that because she was born in you guess it Brooklyn. She had brown eyes and black hair. She was in a new countrry, in a new school and she did not even have the comfort of her parents being there. It was a good thing her mother was Japaneese or she would a have a language barrier to worry about. There was only one good thing about her predicament, the cutest boy she had ever seen had volunteered to take her into his home, she was sitting behind him in class right now, Suichi Minnamoto to her even his name was cute! The rest of a school year with a cutie from December to June and I am sure if I beg enough my parents will let me stay next year also. _briiiiing._The bell rung. The weekend was here.

_**Brook's point of view**_

_He is so cute and he is even carrying my bags for me! This is like a dream come true, I get to stay over at a cute boy's house without my parents there to embaress me. Maybe life as a ningen wasn't so bad... WHAT AM I THINKING! I have spent so long as a ningen that I forgot how great it was to be a fox demon. 15 human years sure is a long time. But I have toadmit he is pretty darn cute..._

_I hope we are close to his house, my feet hurt from all this walking. _

_" this is my house" he said his voice surprising me_

_" wow, that is a gi-normous house you've got" I said_

_" thakyou?" he said in an unsure voice_

_So we walked into his huge house, and he brought my stuff up to my new room and I noticed something._

_"where are your parents?" I asked_

_" They are at work" he replied_

_" so your an only child" I said_

_"no, my step-brother is still at school" He said_

_After he helped me un pack my stuff we went around town so he could show me around. We met some of his friends at the park. He was nice enough to introduce me to them. Yusuke,Kieko, Kuwabara, and Hiei._

_Kuwabara kept trying to blow kisses at me and Hiei never even said a word to me as a matter of fact he stayed in a tree the whole time, and Yusuke was busy apoligizing to Kieko for something. finally Suichi took me back to his house. I sat down in the living room and he sat down next to me. He asked me if I wanted to watch a movie called a winter wonderland. Winter was bad enough without having to watch a movie about it._

_"sure" I said_

_We watched the movie until around six when his step brother came home. His name was Suichi also._

_" doesn't that get confusing?" I asked_

_" Well his friends call him Kurama" said younger Suichi_

_" I suppose I will call him that too" I said smiling_

_Kurama...that name...could it be Youko was reincarnated also?No...I shouldn't fill my head with these hopeful thoughts... It couldn't be him, could it?_

_At around thirty minutes past six the parents came home and we ate dinner. I went to my new room and started doing my homework. Kurama knocked on the door. _

_" come in" I said_

_He closed the door behind him and locked it and sat on the bed next to me._

_" you seem suprised by my- erm nickname" he said_

_"well, I knew someone by that name before" I said, I know that he sensed the fear in my voice because I was slightly afraid because those big green eyes were staring at me I felt like they could see my soul_

_" I can't shake the feeling that you are scared of me" he said leaning towards me._

**Third person narrative**

Kurama started leaning toward her his green eyes never leaving her brown eyes. She started sweating he never looked so cool and collected.

"oh, really" said Rose getting up to stand by the window

" yes, really" said Kurama walking toward her

" well why is that?" She asked

" maybe because you keep moving back" Kurama said

" what did you say?" asked Rose

" forget it, " said Kurama unlocking the door to leave.


	3. To spirit world we will go

Roses are worth the thorns

to spirit world we will go

Saturday morning Rose woke up to the smell of flowers mixed with the distinct smell of a cute boy, that was Kurama's smell. She opened her eyes and saw that he was sitting on a chair in her room.

" hey, privacy much?"asked Rose

" umm, yeh whatever" said Kurama

" so why are you here?" asked Rose

" It's still bothers me how suprised you were by name and you said you knew someone by that name before?" asked Kurama

" well, yeah" said Rose

" who was he?" asked Kurama

" umm, a childhood friend" said Rose

"oh" said Kurama

_**Kurama's point of view**_

_She seems to know more about me than ...well, me. I know she does! I don't buy that childhood friend crap. I mean come on, maybe there are like 3 people named Kurama in the world I'll give her the benifit of the doubt and say that 2 of them live in Japan, me and some other dude and what are the chances that the other lives all the way in America, in New York in the exact nieghborhood she grew up in. Wait a minute am I actually calculating this stuff? Yusuke is right I really do think too much. Don't tell me I am taking advice from a guy who scored a 15 on a test I got a 325 on. Not that I should hold people to my standards after all 325 was the maximum score... wait wasn't there something else I was supposed to be thinking about?..._

_**Rose's point of view**_

_" yep" I said_

_" I don't buy that" said Kurama_

_I started thinking maybe it could be worth it to tell him about my past. I mean if he told anyone who would belive him? Besides this secret is practically killing me!_

_" well, actually" I started_

_" yes" he said eagerly_

_" In my last life I was a fox demon and I actually met Youko Kurama, I bet your parents have told you his legend, maybe they've told you mine... I am or rather was Rose Vixen"_

_" I think you should come with me" he said_

**At spirit world Koenma's place Third Person narrative**

After meeting everyone she had not met already- Koenma pulled up a file on Rose, the red eyed brown haired fox demon.

" wow you were hot" said Yusuke

" YUSUKE!" shreeked Kieko

" chill" said Yusuke

" oh, I'm starting to remember you" said Kurama

" HOW DO YOU FORGET SOMEONE THAT HOT " shouted Kuwabara

Yukina started crying.

" don't worry babe you know your my soul mate" said Kuwabara hugging Yukina

Kurama had to hold Hiei back

" oi " said Rose


	4. The mission

Roses are worth the thorns

The Mission

Koenma asked Rose to join the team and she accepted, he failed to tell her before she accepted that the gang was already on a mission and she of couse had to join in this mission because they were on a mission so important that even Yukina the ice apparition and Shizuru who is spritulally aware had been asked to help. Botan had long since volunteered her powers as a diety leaving only Kieko, but Koenma decided they needed someone to keep Yusuke in line, so Kieko was added to the team but you can imagine how upset Yusuke was.

The problem was that people were disapearing all over the world under the same circumstances. It was always someone between the ages of 15 and 25 including demons with such youthful covers. These supposed kidnappings happened under the cover of night and most of the time, actually all of the time, these "youngsters" were known for having spiritual powers and or awareness. The team was going to be split up according to their skill level and boy girl teams to keep the estrogen and testosterone levels equal. So Hiei and Shizuru will be on one team and sent "down under" to Australia. Yusuke and Kieko would be going to Europe mostly around France and England. Kuwabara and Yukina would be going to South America mostly around Brazil. Kurama and Rose will be going to North America around the United States and Canada. Koenma and Botan will stay in Asia and they will be around mostly Japan and China.

**Australia**

" I can't understand a word these people are saying" said Hiei.

" no shit sherlock its not like we are in a completly different place with completly different people right..." said Shizuru sarcastically

" don't you mock me with your obvious sarcasim we have to solve this mystery so I can go back to not caring" said Hiei

" you and me both" said Shizuru

" yes, now what's our lead?" asked Hiei

" Hannah Woods was kidnapped here last week she is 21and she was a seer" said Shizuru

" let's get this over with" said Hiei

**Brazil**

" AHHH, A SNAKE DON'T WORRY YUKINA I SHALL PROTECT YOU" shreeked Kuwabara

" don't worry Kazuma it's only a worm and it's kind of cute" said Yukina smiling

" oh" said Kuwabara

" well, we are supposed to be going over to the home of Julio Sanchez he was kidnapped 3 days ago and he is 16, a demon." said Yukina

" let's start the rescue" said Kuwabara flexing

Yukina sweat dropped

**France**

"ooooooooo it's so romantic" said Kieko starry eyed

" remember we are supposed to be helping some poor kid" Yusuke

" your right" said Kieko

" I know I am" said Yusuke

" so what do we do now?" asked Kieko

" we go see Jacques Atiene's parents he was kidnapped a week ago and he is spiritully aware17 I think" said Yusuke

**Japan**

" okay so what do we do?" asked Botan

" first we have to contacy everyone's parents about thier absence so they won't get worried" said Koenma

" then what?" asked Botan

" what do you mean than what, we go to the home of Suzuko Takanachie he is a demon, 19 and he was kidnapped yesterday" said Koenma

" okey dokey let's gt started!" exclaimed Botan

**U.S.A**

" oh, home sweet home" said Rose

" no time for that we have to locate the residence of Aaliyah Odesi, a seer, 20 who was kidnapped a week ago"

" ooh detective work sure will be fun" said Rose

"this isn't fun, someone's life could be in the balance" said Kurama

" oh, yeah true I promise to take this more seriously" said Rose

" okay than lets go find her house already" said Kurama


	5. Meet the family

Roses are worth the thorns

Meet the family

**Australia**

" 'ow may I 'elp you mates ?" asked Micheal Woods brother to Hannah Woods

" we need to talk to you about your sister" said Shizuru

" oh" said Micheal

Micheal let them in and handed them a few pictures

" eh ain't you mates a litlle young ta be in detective work?" asked Micheal

" hn" said Hiei

" ya ain't much of a talker eh? just like my sister" said Micheal trailing off

**Brazil**

" hallo " said Anita Sanchez sister to Julio Sanchez

" habla ingles?" asked Yukina

" yes" said Anita

" awesome" said Kuwabara

" I assume you are here to about my brother, yes?" asked Anita

" why yes" said Yukina

" he was not always popular, always alone you know" said Anita

" couldn't he have just run away?" asked Kuwabara

" no, my Julio was not like that his life was hard but he would never just leave me" said Anita

**France**

" hello" said Jean-Claude Atiene brother to Jacques Atiene

" um, can we speak to the parents of Jacques please?" asked Kieko

" his parents er...como...er were in a accident a long time ago" said Jean- Claude

" oh, I am so sorry" said Kieko

" can you tell us anything about him?" asked Yusuke

" he was a...how you say...trouble maker " said Jean-Claude

" very helpful" mumbled Yusuke so nobody could hear.

**Japan**

"hello" said Botan

" yes?" said Mira Takanachie grandmother to Suzuko Takanachie

" we are here to speak of your grandson" said Koenma

" oh, I miss my poor baby" said Mira

" um, yeah what can you tell us about him?" asked Botan

" he was ever so lonely after his sister and single mother died" said Mira

" how sad" said Botan

" and now he has to go trough this, its too much for an old women's heart" said Mira

**U.S.A**

" good afternoon are you by any way related to Aaliyah Odesi?" asked Kurama

" why yes, I am her sister" said Ana Odesi

" what can you tell us about her " said Rose

" In a few words I would describe her as a goth girl in a punk and R&B world" said Ana

" can you elaberate?" asked Kurama

" she did not have many if not any friends" said Ana

" would you say she was unhappy with life?" asked Rose

" I know what you are getting at, but she did not run away because she was the one taking care of us since our daddy died " said Ana

"us?" asked Rose

" me and the rest of my sisters" said Ana


	6. Omaru Washi and Omarie Washi

Roses are worth the thorns

Omaru Washi and Omarie Washi

**Australia**

" She 'ould always see 'ings in 'er mind and wasn't anything I could do" said Micheal

" how sad" said Shizuru

" yes..." asid Hiei

" yep, and she 'ould always see things she wouldn't wanna see" said Micheal

" that's usually how it works" said Hiei quietly

" 'da more I talk wit you da more ya remind me 'o her" said Micheal

" really" said Shizuru

" yep, she 'ould be kinda mean sometimes ya know but eveyone close ta 'er knew she was alright ya know wha' I mean mate 'eh?" said Micheal

" I know what you mean" said Shizuru smiling

" what else can you tell us?' asked Hiei

" well, o' couple a days befor everythin' 'appined she had a vision of somewhere cold and ... she said it was like she was not alone but very very scared" said Micheal

" hmn" said Shizuru

" any friends she talked to alot about her visions?" asked Hiei

" umm, there is Kyle but 'e is over in New Zealand"

" address" said Shizuru

**Brazil**

" what else can you say about Julio?" asked Yukina

" being a demon was hard on his life especially having to keep such a big secret ya know" said Anita

" yes " said Yukina

" did he have any enemies?" asked Kuwabara

" si, he was always better at everything especially sports so the people were Jealous of him" said Anita

" anything else?" asked Yukina

" well, a guy from school claimed to know about him and threatened to send him some place else" said Anita

" well, do you have an address?" asked Yukina

" no, but the school should, and I can tell you where that is" said Anita

**France**

" yes, Jacques was always so..er..distant" said Jean-Claude

" any enimies?' asked Yusuke

"ohhh, too many to count" said Jean-Claude

Just then another sibling Anette Atiene walked into the room.

" Anette these are spirit detectives" said Jean-Claude

"I know,I could sense the boy's powers from the other room" said Anette

" do you know anything about this at all anette?" asked Kieko

" yes, I know he had another spiritually aware friend in England who should know more" said Anette

" thankyou" said Kieko

" no, Thankyou" said Anette and Jean-Claude in Unison

**Japan**

" I understand that he was always around shady characters" said Botan

" yes Suzuko was always in some bad crowds" said Mira

" can you give us any names or addresses?" asked Koenma

" yes, as a matter of fact I can, there was one guy who actually showed up at the house for him Omaru Washi, left an address and everything" said Mira

" really, anytthing else?" asked Botan

" no, sorry I can't be much help" said Mira

" actually you've helped more than you know" said Koenma

**U.S.A**

Ana introduced Rose and Kurama to all of her sisters. Anya, Alley, Ajay, Adie, Amy and Abie.

"Aaliyah would see things but it wasn't the future or the past it was more like the present...but things that were happening so far away and she swore that sometimes she could even see or rather feel the hatred or love in a person's soul" said Ana

" wow" said Rose

" you said that she was the one taking care of all of you? asked Kurama

" yes, she worked two jobs just to pay the bills" said Ana

" did anyone else know about her abilities?" asked Kurama

" yes, but only a few close friends" said Ana

" hmn, is that all?" asked Rose

" now that I think of it, there was this one guy who she said felt evil, and Aaliyah even said that she could see in her soul that she knew about her powers" said Ana

" name and address" said Kurama

" OmarieWashi and not too far from here, in the NewYork area.

oooooooo the dreaded cliff hanger

are Omaru Washi and Omarie Washie related? or are they they the same person? Where are all the people being kidnapped? what about Kurama and Rose's relationship? will the fire between them die or grow stronger in the face of adversity? will Kuwabara and Yukina stay together? Will Kieko and Yusuke stay together? what about Shizuru and Hiei? OOPS I've said tooo much.


	7. Let's get 'em guys

Roses are worth the thorns

Let's get 'em guys

**New Zealand**

" are you Kyle?" asked Shizuru

" umm, 'ou wants ta know? asked Kyle Heron

" I do" said Hiei glaring at Kyle

" well" said Kyle

" It's about Hannah " said Shizuru

"well, g-day mates common in" said Kyle

" so how is Hannah?" asked Kyle

" you mean you have not heard!" asked Shizuru

"what? what happened to Hannah?" asked Kyle with sadness in his eyes

" she has been kidnapped" said Shizuru

" oh " said Kyle softly

" we wanted to know what you know" said Shizuru

"which obviously isn't much" mumbled Hiei

" well, Hannah told me she had a dream about a cold place with alot of warm people but then she felt a dark power and the warm people were not warm anymore" asid Kyle

" are you sure that is exactly what she said" said Shizuru

" yes" said Kyle

" okay thankyou we'll be going now" said Shizuru

"hn" said Hiei

And they left for spirit world

**Brazil**

" do you know a Julio Sanchez?" Yukina asked the principle

" yes" said the principle

" can you tell me who he hung out with?" asked Yukina

" off the top of my head...Omaru Washi a new kid from the artics he's left the school though" said the principle

" are you sure they were friends?" asked Yukina

" no, they were not friends as a matter of fact they were always getting into fights" said The principle

" really" said Kuwabara

" yes, really" said The principle

" do you have his new address?" asked Yukina

" Sorry, but I do not" said The principle

" fuck" said Kuwabara

They two set off for Spirit world

**France**

Yusuke and Kieko visited the home of Bernadette Louboque, but only to hear terrible news. Bernadette had been kidnapped that very day!

they set off for spirit world

**Japan**

Botan and Koenma also left for spirit world.

**U.S.A.**

DON'T YOU GET IT THEY ARE ALL IN SPIRIT WORLD!

**Spirit world**

They all spat out there information at once leaving no room for comprehension. So after everyone was finished er- spitting, the real converstaion commenced.

" so this Omaru Washi and Omarie Washi they gotta be related" said Yusuke

" most likely" said Kurama

" so what are we wating for we have an address lets go!" said Yusuke


	8. The really big hickie

Roses are worth the thorns

The really big hickie

**Antartica**

"brrrrr it sure is cold here" said Yusuke

" no shit" said Hiei

" I think you have been hanging around my sister too much" said Kuwabara

"hn" said Hiei

They aprroached the Inn that they would be staying at, Yusuke went to the front desk to get the keys to the rooms. He returned with only five keys.

"where are the other keys" asked Kieko

" there aren't any others" said Yusuke

Everyone turned to Koenma who was the one who had booked the rooms.

"what?" asked Koenma

" how many rooms did you book?" asked Botan

" five of course, I am not made of money" said Koenma

" how are we going to split this?" asked Shizuru

" we will stay in our predetermined groups of course" said Koenma

Everyone sweatdropped

" ooo so me and Yukina can share a room ?" asked Kuwabara

" yeah...now goodbye, lets go Botan" said Koenma

Koenma and Botan left with thier Key and everyone else had no choice but to go to thier rooms.

**Kurama and Rose's room**

" isn't it wierd how you always get me in trouble?" asked Rose

" what do you mean?" asked Kurama

" You got me killed and now you've gotten me into this mess" said Rose

" yeah" said Kurama sadly

" but its been fun" said Rose smiling

Kurama smiled back at her.

Rose blushed a very faint pink and to Kurama it made he name seem more sutible.

Kurama moved closer to her and she moved away.

" why are you so afraid of me?" asked Kurama

" I am not afraid of you" said Rose

"whatever," said Kurama standing up to change his shirt

Rose's face turned bright red. Rose walked up to the now shirtless Kurama and moved a half centimeter from his face.

" w-w-what are you d-d-doing" stuttered Kurama

"now who's scared" said Rose kissing Kurama.

Kurama fell on to the bed and Rose with him she was kissing his neck and they started kissing on the lips again and he started sucking on her arm. He gave her a really big hickie.


End file.
